Stars and Moons
by KokoMagena
Summary: The Story of Luna Lovegood's Older sister, starts with a catch up of her life until the final book, then jumps in from there, I can put her with Seamus because it doesn't even say if he lives or dies in the epilogue, but I'm putting Luna with Neville, kay
1. Chapter 1

The nightmare was back, I haven't had it in three years, reliving happy and terrible moments in my life was never easy.

_Flashback_

"_Staria Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall announced._

_I stepped up to the sorting hat, hardly afraid, as it was lowered onto my head, and not at all shocked when it began to speak._

"_Ah, very loyal, a good Hufflepuff, ambitious, cunning and sly, maybe fr Slytherin, but to kindhearted, wouldn't hurt anything, genius, for Ravenclaw maybe, courage, and lots of it for Gryffindor, what do you think child?"_

"_You may put me wherever you please my dear friend, I would, however be happy to be placed with the friends I made on the train, Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Hermione." I thought to the hat._

"_Very well...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screeched, and my new friends cheered._

_Two Months Later_

_Astra, my snow-white owl, flew down to land on my shoulder, and I couldn't shake my bad feeling. I took the letter from her beak, screaming out when I read it._

_**Staria,**_

_**My dear loved daughter, oldest and beautiful, your mother, whom you are a spitting image of, has had an accident, she is dead, the funeral will be during Christmas holiday. You and I must stay strong for Luna, she was there, watch out for the Nargles, they make grief even less bearable.**_

_**With always Love,**_

_**Daddy.**_

_Seamus grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, I stayed in his arms crying for several hours. Dumbledore excused us from class. I will always love Seamus for what he did, comforted me for weeks and weeks. Him and his mother even came to the funeral, it changed me, and he didn't mind._

_At the Funeral_

_I held Luna on my hip, as she stared sadly at Mum. Daddy gripped my hand, and Seamus had an arm around my shoulder, offering comfort._

"_Is Mummy in the sky as a pretty angel now, Star?" Luna asked me with her big blue eyes, looking at her was like looking at Mum, and it hurt._

"_Yes sweetie, sitting on the moon and gazing at her moon and star." I sobbed into her hair._

_Daddy let go of my hand and went to talk to other people, Seamus took the chance to go to my other side and grip my hand._

"_It's going to be okay, I promise, it gets easier. Just remember we all love you." he gestured to himself, then all of my friends at the funeral, but I loved him most, more than I probably should have at that age._

_Two Years Later_

_'I must look after Luna I must look after Luna' I chanted in my head, Daddy said to look after her, Daddy said don't be separated._

"_Luna Lovegood." my poor sister, she was already different, I knew I could trust Ron's sister to look after her in Gryffindor._

"_RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed._

"_NO! WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T SEPARATE US! SHE IS MUCH BRAVER THAN ME, PLEASE!" In jumped up and pleaded, tears streaming down my face, they would treat her and her beliefs badly. I found true friends, but there was no way she could._

"_, please sit down, where she is placed is in her best interest." McGonagall stated._

"_He BEST INTEREST! Is to stay with her SISTER!" I yelled, as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus and the Weasley twins tried to get me to sit._

"_Calm down she'll be okay, like you said, she is braver than you; and it took courage to stand up like that." Seamus whispered, looking at me with pleading eyes, I sat, and again wallowed in my grief._

_One Year Later_

_He was there, Ron saw him, Sirius Black, we are all dead. I was panicking, sitting in between Dean and Seamus, shaking. What about Luna, was she okay, was she scared. If he was in the Ravenclaw Common Room, would her housemates help her or abandon her? I started crying, Dean and Seamus hugged me, and I cried into Seamus' shoulder for the umpteenth time since we met._

"_We'll be fine, she'll be fine, everything is fine. Life goes on, goodness never gives up, love conquers all." he whispered, and I turned to him with a small smile._

"_Have you been reading muggle novels again?" I teased happily._

"_Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, I'll never tell." and with that, I loved him even more._

_One Year Later_

"_Um, so Star, since your like, a girl and I'm a boy, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Seamus asked, my heart soared until he added, "As friends of course." _

"_Sure." I forced a smile, and he gave me a genuine, adorable Irish smile of his, man I had it bad._

_Several Months Later_

"_He isn't back I don't believe you!" Seamus cried at Harry, I had just about enough of this._

"_Seamus, he IS back, there IS a war coming, we ARE in danger, believe it now, or wish you had later." I hissed at him, I loved him so much, but he had a thick skull, his eyes softened._

"_Sorry Harry." he scoffed and I dragged him away, while kids all around snickered._

_One Year Later_

"_What did she do? Are you okay Star?" Seamus demanded answers as I clutched my hand and grimaced in pain, I've cried myself out over the years._

"_I, She, I shouldn't have said anything, but she was being dreadful. She used blood quills, look!" I stuttered out, showing him the words on my hand that read, 'I shall not speak out of turn.' _

_Then Pulling up my sleeve to show him another that read, 'I shall not threaten teachers.' which I smirked at._

"_What did you say?" he asked with a smile._

"_I told her that when I'm fighting in the war that is bond to come, I'm going to find her and kill her myself." I said matter-of-factly._

"_And your bite IS worse than your bark." He teased, and hugged me tighter._

_Months Later_

"_Good job." Harry told Seamus and me ass we made our Patronus' in the DA meeting._

"_Look, they're both foxes, what do you say to that?" I said tilting my head, and giggling as mine chased my baby sister's Hare around the room._

"_I say it makes us even closer than we thought we were." Seamus replied, I sighed as they faded._

_Weeks Later_

"_YOU DO NOT HURT MY SISTER!" I shrieked at the death eater that had his wand pointed to Luna, I was so angry I didn't need to utter the spell to stun the masked man._

_I grabbed my sister and we ran with Neville, hexing and cursing every which way. What had Luna gotten me into this time? Just them we were grabbed, threatened with death if Harry didn't give a crazy women a prophecy._

"_Don't do it Harry." Neville exclaimed._

"_We'll be fine, just do what you need to do, we can fight for ourselves." I cried, willing him to do what was right for everyone instead of just us._

_His last family member pushed through the veil, the Order of the Pheonix saving us._

_One Year Later_

_We had to fight again, I found my sister first when the death eaters got into Hogwarts, but it was hard, and it wasn't rewarded well. Dumbledore was dead, and even though I thought I would never cry again, I sobbed and screamed for weeks, a person can only take so much in one life. Like I said my sister is much braver than me. It was all going to end soon though, I felt it._

I woke up, I'm fine, in my bed, tomorrow Luna and I were to go back to Hogwarts. What was going to happen this time.

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! No one ever reviews :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped out of bed after a finally dream-less sleep. I finished packing my little trunk, putting everything in its place. Little Luna was still asleep, but she finished packing last week. I shook her a bit, and her eyes fluttered open. She got up and went to the bathroom, and I picked up our trunks to take them down stays were Daddy was waiting.

"Is my Little Moon getting ready, Star?" Daddy asked, I knew he liked Luna better, she didn't change when Mum died, like I did, she stayed the perfect image of Mummy.

"Yes, Daddy, she is in the bathroom." I replied with a smile, and grabbed a cup of tea with some toast for breakfast.

"Good morning Daddy, good morning Star!" Luna said airily as she stepped into the kitchen in her silver turtleneck sweater and Muggle jeans.

"Good Morning Little Moon, let's depart for King's Crossing." Daddy said as he took Luna's hand and side-along apparated, as I did it myself, taking the trunks.

I immediately spotted Seamus, and ran to hug him. My purple curls flying out behind me; I had dyed my hair using Muggle methods and a charm so that it would stay constant when Daddy started looking at me sadly because I looked like Mummy. I think I may have broken one of Seamus' ribs with my hug, no matter, he didn't complain. I turned to Mrs. Finnigan and hugged her a little less tight, she had been like a second mother to me since Mummy died.

"I missed you two _so_ very much!" I cried to them when they were released from my death-grip.

"Missed you too, deary." Mrs. Finnigan replied, "How could we not?" Seamus added with a smile.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Daddy and grab Luna so we can find a compartment, okay?" I asked not really waiting for an answer as I skipped back to Daddy.

"Goodbye Daddy, I promise to look after Luna, keep her out of danger for once. Come on Luna, I'll give you a piggy-back if you want." I teased, I was much stronger than her with a more muscly build compared to her thin, scrawny build.

"I think for once I would like to walk to the train, love you Daddy, goodbye." Luna called as we walked into the train, Seamus had his arm slung across my shoulders.

"NEVILLE, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I shrieked as I crushed them in my arms.

"Um, Star, I missed you too and all, but this isn't exactly a happy time with the war flaring up and everything." Neville said sadly, "And I kinda can't breathe." he added with a chuckle, as soon as I let go, Luna latched on.

"What do you think is going on there?" I whispered into Seamus' ear.

"He fancies her, that I know, but does Ickle 'Una fancy our Neville?" he replied.

"That she does, mate, that she does." I said out loud as they sat next to each other in the compartment.

"Neville, I just want you to know that you have our blessing, our daughter will be a good wife one day, we raised her right to find a catch like you, didn't we honey?" I teased as I turned to Seamus.

"That we did, darling, that we did." he replied as Neville turned red and Luna gave us a confused look.

The rest of the time we sat discussing Dean being on the run, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in hiding, and death-eaters being present on our train. Patrolling the halls, were several evil men and woman, wearing dark cloaks and cocky sneers. I knew what was going on, but wasn't scared, we were ready. I was very good in the DA, learning spells quickly, Luna and I both were almost as good as Harry and Hermione.

"Are you guys scared?" I asked as Seamus and Neville stared into space.

"Aren't you two? There is a war happening, You-Know-Who is at large, and death-eaters are controlling Hogwarts. What are we supposed to do?" Seamus rambled.

"Be brave, not panic, wait it out. All that jazz darling, all that jazz." I zoned out after that, staring out the window as it rained.

When we stopped in Hogsmeade station, I was scared for the first years, what would happen to them? I noticed there weren't more than ten, I guess only pure-bloods were sending their kids to Hogwarts this year. They didn't even look scared, obviously the children of death-eaters. Poor kids are raised in a terrible manner, I couldn't help but feel deep pity for them.

The Great Hall seemed so empty, so many had fled, so many weren't allowed to return. Tables were half-empty, all except the Slytherin table. Only several were missing, the terrible parents they had, their minds filled with Whackspurts. Daddy was the only paper printing real news, everything was going to terribly. It's going to end soon, I know it's going to end soon, it has too. Professor Snape, the bloody greasy git, started his speech. I didn't listen, I didn't care. I saw two death-eaters, new professors. Didn't hear their names, but I was getting away from them fast. I ate very little, sniffing everything for poison. Them carefully walked Luna to her common room, what would I do without her?

I entered the Gryffindor common room, taking a seat next to Seamus on the couch, "Do you think anyone would notice if I gave Luna my old robes and stuck her in the empty bed in Ginny's dorm?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Way to risky! What would they do to Luna if they figured it out?" Neville asked in a panicked tone.

"Wow, she is my sister you know? I would never try anything I didn't think was safe. When did you become the overprotective boyfriend?" I asked in a sarcastic tone, instantly regretting it.

"Don't know, when did you become such a..." "NEVILLE I'M SORRY!" I interjected before he could finish, a pleading look in my eyes.

"It's okay, I knew that would work." he said with a smirk.

"And when did you get your confidents?" I asked, truly impress that he thought of such a devious idea.

"Guess I always had it, just didn't use it." he said thoughtfully.

"Well, you better use that Gryffindor courage of yours, because I for one expect to be Crucioed by lunch tomorrow." I didn't regret saying that, I knew about Neville's parents; it made me want to mentally prepare him for it.

"I don't think they'd have the bloody guts to take you on, Star, you haven't been the airy hopeful type since your Mum died. Yet you don't even seem scared?" Seamus inquired.

"I just don't see reason to be afraid of a bald man with no nose and his insane side-kick." I shrugged and pulled out a chocolate frog, popping it into my mouth.

"Well, this is coming from the girl who's boggart is silence, so I don't think you should be criticizing our fears. At least ours are rational." Seamus teased me.

"I'm going to bed, oh joy, I get to share a dorm with the gossip queens. I'll give you each a portion of my candy stash if you let me take Dean's old bed, _please_?" I begged.

"Tell you what Star; you get up that staircase, you get the bed." Seamus replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Merlin, it's like you don't even know me." I mumbled before taking a running start and landing on the railing, then walking on my hands, one on each rail, up the stairs.

"Sodding flexibility." He scoffed after following me up into the dormatories.

"If Lavender or Parvati rat me out I'm going to cut off their hair while they sleep." I murmured before hopping into one of the many empty beds.

I fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of happiness, Seamus and I with little shaggy-haired, blue-eyed babies, Luna and Neville with little Blond-haired, brown-eyed babies. I would have been totally content with my dream for a very long time until I remembered I was dreaming. I talked in my sleep, so I went into panic mode and woke myself up. I jerked up to see Seamus and Neville staring at me.

"What did a bloody say this time?" I huffed with my arms crossed.

"Something about adorable children that looked like the perfect mix of Neville and Luna, nice dream, eh?" oh thank Merlin, I didn't have any explaining to do to Seamus then.

"You two are just so perfect for each other, please don't hex me. I'm your future sister-in-law." I pointed out with arms raised.

"So do I really have your guys' blessing, or are you screwing with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm going to curse you into next month if you go within ten feet of my sister, of course you do!" I teased, "Ask her tomorrow, or forever hold your peace." Seamus added.

"Okay I'll do it, now let's all get some sleep." he yawned while talking.

"Tomorrow is going to be an oh so very long day." Seamus yawned out, and we fell asleep.

_**Okay, what do you honestly think? I need to know at some point, no one ever reviews me! I appreciate the simple fact that someone is reading it though so thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to see Seamus staring at me. He was tapping his foot impatiently and fully dressed, Neville had already left. I realized quickly that he was waiting for me and jumped up, and slid down the banister. I ran into my dorm, and seeing that Parvati and Lavender were still sleeping grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put on my uniform as fast as possible, then ran back down the stairs.

"Sorry Shay, you could have woken me up you know?" I said with a raised eyebrow, he never hesitated to push me out of bed when I stayed at his house.

"I figured since you were sleeping like a rock, I'd let you sleep. In other words, I yelled, and your too heavy to push anymore." he smirked, and we ran to the great hall.

How we find joy in this place I will never know. We found Neville sitting next to Luna, no shocker there. We talked for several minutes before McGonagall handed out schedules, and we quickly compared. Mine was identical to Seamus' and the only difference between our's and Neville's was Potions(poor kid, I usually do the work for him so nothing blows up) and we took Divination, which he dropped, and Herbology. Luna had all her classes with Gryffindor, and thank goodness, Ginny.

"Look at this, 'Dark Arts' who the hell do they think they are." I whispered with vigor.

"They think they are the followers of the most powerful dark wizard ever to live, that is who they think they are." Luna said dreamily while reading Daddy's magazine.

"Well I think they will all meet a sad end." Neville and I scoffed under our breathe.

Seamus and I got up and headed to Divination, my favorite class. We, I mean I skipped in, Seamus more like fast-walked in. Grabbing our own table was very easy, since almost everyone had left. I looked into the crystal ball the fog began to form something. I swirled and swished forming a snake, and I grimaced.

"Snake." I said grimly, making Seamus look it up.

"Temptation arises in life, in the form of lust and evil." Seamus' eyes turned to slits as I handed him the ball.

"I've never been wrong before, but hopefully there's a first time for everything, your turn." I was annoyed by mine.

"I see, um, a fox, no two foxes." he struggled and I peaked in to verify his claim, he was right.

"Love, oh Ickle 'Eamus loves someone? Who is it, hm, spit it out bleeding prat." I poked him as I teased him.

"I must be wrong." he mumbled, but I wouldn't have it, "Oh no, you and I are never wrong." I pointed out, secretly chanting it was me in my head.

"Is it Lavender? Padma? It isn't my baby sister right, I couldn't have two of my best mates after her! Is it Susan? Hannah? Come on, you know I'll always love you, even if you fancy Pansy!" I rambled trying to get him to spit it out.

"Oi! You just admitted that you love me! Oh you love me Staria Celeste Lovegood, do you love your best mate?" his eyes danced as he teased me, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll tell you if you tell me!" I teased, a true bluff.

"Fine, I fancy a girl in Gryffindor, very smart, cheerful, tough, brave, loving, real good friend." he was trying to get me to guess.

"Is it Hermione?" I inquired.

"For the love of Merlin, it's YOU!" he shouted in frustration, my eyes widened and my smirk turned into a shocked O.

"I-me-I-I, fancy you too, Shay." I managed to spit it out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"Because friendship is more important to me than romantic relationship." I said shrugging, as I wrote down what we saw.

"You are more like Luna than you like to let on you know, it must come from your Mum." he said it in a way that instead of making me mad or sad, it made me happy.

"Well, we are going to need love to get us through this, so let's except each other with open arms and fight for this thing together." I looked into his eyes, they were shining, not like he was going to cry, but like he was filled with joy.

"Sounds like a plan." he simply stated.

WE made our way through our day, perfectly filled with bliss until DADA, or now Dark Arts. I was done with this, they could crucio me all they wanted. When I sat with Shay our smiles dropped. The new 'professor' started to talk about dark magic, showing us demonstrations on other students. That I couldn't take. So when the professor brought up a little third year who spoke out of turn I flipped.

"She's just a little girl! What's wrong with you?" I stood and shrieked.

"Maybe you would like to be our little test dummy then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Better me than her you bloody murderer!" I screamed, and stomped up to the front of the room, sadly Slytherins shared this class.

"Draco, why don't you do the honors." the death eater called to the evil platinum blond.

"Yes professor." he said with a smirk, sauntering up to the front.

"Do it you little ferret, whatever you do won't hurt me." I spat at him.

"How about you crucio this little rat." the death eater scum spat right back.

"Crucio!" I felt a sharp pain and jerked a bit, but I wouldn't scream.

"AGAIN!"

"Crucio!" he yelled again, this time I bit my cheek so hard I spat blood.

"AGAIN!"

"Crucio!" he yelled again.

"DO YOUR WORST, I CAN TAKE TEN TIMES WHAT YOU CAN YOU MURDERING SCUM!" I screamed, not in pain, I still hadn't fallen.

"Crucio!" this time I didn't even jerk, just smiled.

"Crucio! Crucio!" he screamed again and again, but I wouldn't budge; it hurt, but I was determined.

"Are you done?" I asked before going back to my seat with everyone staring.

"As long as you have reason to life, you shall not suffer." I yelled a verse from a poem I wrote to the staring class.

We walked to our next class, which was muggle studies. As I walked in I noticed a death eater teacher, what the hell was it now? She just rambled about how they were filthy until it was time for lunch. Seamus and I walked slowly, savoring any time we had away from death eaters. When we finally arrived, Neville and Luna were happily holding hands. I knew that Neville was getting more and more worried, he wanted whatever they had to be as long as possible before he would have to risk himself and her for the sake of the greater good.

"So, what are we going to do now? We have to last at the most another ten months, yes, but that is a long time to be near death eaters who could choose to kill us at anytime." I brought the subject to the attention of my friends.

"If there is one thing I know it's that we need to restart the DA, right now, we should be recruiting." Ginny whispered from across the table.

"Well we can't just ask random people you know that! We need a secret way, with people we can trust." Neville jeered in.

"We could paint it on walls, you know, Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting. Muggles call it graffiti." I suggested, it's all over Muggle London.

"Where do we get the paint miss expert?" Ginny asked with a smirk and Luna and I looked at each other.

"Your the potions expert Star, you made me everlasting paint for our ceiling. Now it will forever be a portrait of our friends." Luna said with a gentle smile.

"Fine, I'll need frozen Ashwinder Egg, Exploding Ginger Eyelashes, Honeywater, Pomegranate Juice, and Moondew. No one is to under any circumstances drink it, it will either heal you, kill you, or work as a love potion. I have no idea for it would be stupid to test when it could kill or harm." I watched as Neville wrote down as fast as possible.

"It will take several minutes to brew, I'll use my kit, but I need those ingredients." I said sternly, they weren't putting all the work on me.

"Neville and Ginny can be look-outs while Luna, Star, and I paint the wall, which wall?" Seamus announced.

"Everyone takes Transfiguration, so outside that classroom. Everyone also takes Potions, but Slughorn will freak-out, and Charms should be okay. Then we should put one in the hall that we will have the entrance for training in." Neville listed walls and such to put up the graffiti for us as he talked.

"Meetings should be every day after class and before curfew, don't forget, and on Saturdays." Ginny added sternly, finally some action in this messed up version of Hogwarts.

_**Don't be mad or anything, but I don't feel bad for not posting, I have a great excuse. I'm a middle-schooler, and I was sick a week, another week my laptop was taken away, we couldn't bring them home for April vacation, AND I had a terrible case of writers block. BUT GUESS WHAT! My entire plot came to me in a dream! YAY FOR ME AND MY READERS! I should be able to push most of this out before Summer! If I cant I'll just have to force my brother to teach me how to use my windows computers, I don't understand anything that's not a Macbook. Wow watch me ramble. Anyway, please review, I KNOW THERE ARE AT LEAST SEVENTEEN PEOPLE READING THIS! It makes me super sad that you don't care enough to review :'(**_


End file.
